Beacon's new students
by Dantai
Summary: This story follows the story of many characters you create details inside rated T might go to M
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Rwby or the OCS

Airship 1 3rd person P.O.V

Epsilon could hear the screams and roars as he saw his family ripped apart by Ursas however he didn't see the Ursa who slashed at him. All of a sudden he jerk awake and checked his hood to make shure his hood covering his wulf ears. Calming down once he realized his hood was still up Epsilon quickly noticed a very green looking blond boy. As he saw the boy vomit on a blond girls shoes he started to remember the terrible day as he lightly touched the scar that ran over his right eye. As he sat thinking he noticed a girl walking over to him. This girl was strange she was definitely pretty she wore a tight shirt that huge her curves she also wore a short skirt that barely hit her knees. As she walked over to him he noticed something strange she was bare foot he wonder why.

Sylvia

I sat watching the events unfold in front of me. A boy threw up on a girl, she freaked out, and I sat laughing to my self making no sound at all. As I continue to look around I see a cloaked figure and get a nice little thought in my head. I get up and walk over to the figure and he notices me

"Hello" I say.

He just gives me a small nod that tells me he heard me.

"Um... What's your name" I try again.

"Epsilon" he says.

"I'm Sylvia" I say.

"So your a faunus" he says just loud enough for only me to hear and my jaw hits the floor.

my mind goes into over drive, crap crap crap CRAP. I think I hear him say something but I'm not quite paying attention I'm just freaking out then I feel something grab my arm and I look at him. His eyes say he isn't going to hurt me and I calm down a little but still decide to grab my coiled whip.

" I'm a faunus to don't worry" he says and I go back to my normal self. After my little freak out we start talking.

Airship 2 First person

I sit holding my carny mask thinking about my other half when I see a bunny faunus sitting alone she seem sad should I go talk to her. As I think these thoughts I notice I'm already walking over to her damn you carny.

"Hi" I say instantly seeing the fear of humans has been drilled into her "I'm not going to hurt you" I reassure her she is still scared.

I crouch so I can sit with my legs crossed on the floor. She finally sees I'm not going to hurt her and says "Hi I'm velvet".

"Anthony" I say to her. "I saw you over here and saw that you looked sad are you ok"

"yes it's just so many people hate faunus so I came here to hide" she says almost about to cry.

"Not everybody hates faunus" I say. At that comment she seams to Britten up just a little and we sit their talking.

10 minutes later Epsilon P.O.V

As I walk of the air ship I look around the school is definitely big it looks like a castle. I walk over to the main doors when I hear a huge explosion. I turn to see a girl in wight huff of in anger, one in black walk away, and one in red just lay on the ground when vomit boy walks over helping her up.

This is going to be a fun year.

a/n

sorry this chapter is super short writer's block sucks. I'm still accepting any ideas for characters I only have three so far and need a lot more please send me your OCS thank you

- Dantai


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Airship 2 Arden's P.O.V

Click, click, click, I sit there just playing with my lighter watching the fire, thinking of a girl I use to know. I wish I could remember what happened to her. All I know about where she moved was that she said she was still somewhere in Vale. As I sit thinking, I don't notice a white haired faunus with black tips around the edges, walking towards me. She approached me with an irritated look in her deep blue eyes and before I could say anything I froze up speechless.

5 minutes earlier Lilan's P.O.V

Uuuuuugh! I wish that kid would stop clicking that freaking lighter. My leopard ears are driving me crazy. Maybe if I ask, he will stop. I get up to go ask the kid to stop the clicking his damn lighter when he sees me approaching. He had flaming red hair that spiked upwards and bright orange eyes that seemed full of energy. Add a red T-shirt with black stripes on the side and some baggy black pants and it was pretty obvious what his favourite colour was. I continue to walk up to him and introduce my self.

"Hi." no response.

"um hello?" I try agian, nothing.

"Are you ok?" I ask and this time he replies with the dumbest joke ever

"Sup kittie."

"Good to know that you can tell the difference between a cat and a leopard" I reply with heavy sarcasm.

He just deadpans "really?"

"Learn the difference asshat" I say.

"So why did you even prowl over here?" He retorts.

I hold down the anger rising in my chest and say"I wanted to ask you to stop clicking your damn lighter"

"what's the matter kittie, don't like fire?" he says.

Finally, I can"t take it any more and use my claw like nails to bitch slap the smartass.

Airship 3 Ren's P.O.V

I'm sitting here watching the most impressive thing ever. Nora is buzzing around a bald kid who is completely ignoring her. Knowing Nora she is trying everything to get his attention but he is just sitting cross legged in a simple brown monk robe and white rope belt, all the while with his eyes closed, in deep meditation. As I stand there watching the impressive feat, My friend starts stacking things on top of his head. But as i look closer i notice that all the stuff is just slightly floating over his head but not enough for Nora to notice so she just continues to stack bigger stuff. I give off a quick a little smirk as I realised that he was using his semblance to keep Nora occupied while he meditated.

Becon's landing are Ardens P.O.V

OW! I sit rubbing my face and the claw marks where the faunus' claws broke the skin.

As I sit rubbing my face I notice a very dizzy person walk into a bunch of suit cases and a girl in white starts yelling and shaking around a bottle of open dust. i start to walk over to help the girl in red when she explodes and I get sent flying. As sit up i see a blonde boy help her up and they walk away. 'Well at least not everyone's an ass.' I think to myself as my mind goes back to that damn faunus.

A/N

hello everybody Drantai here, i just want to say thank you to Alazian1 for all the editing and that I still need one or two OCs to form a second team. Hopefully the next time i post will

be next weekend.

-Dantai


End file.
